You are surrounding all my surroundings
by masterminds
Summary: Jungkook selalu berpikir dia dan Jimin akan selalu bersama. Tidak selamanya, tentu. Tapi tentu saja semuanya tidak akan semudah itu. KOOKMIN.


**ONE**

Jungkook rasa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jimin.

Mungkin orang menganggap ini berlebihan, tapi di dalam pikirannya yang masih sangat muda, Jungkook tidak merasa begitu. Dia tidak pernah mengingat orangtuanya, Bibi Jung bilang orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia masih sangat kecil dan hanya dia yang selamat. Awalnya dia merasa itu semua kutukan dan bukannya anugerah seperti yang orang lain katakan, tapi Jimin selalu mengingatkannya untuk selalu bersyukur dan membuang pikiran negatif itu jauh-jauh. Jimin lah yang selalu mengurusnya disaat orang lain putus asa karena kelakuannya dulu.

Dia tidak ingat saat dimana tidak ada Jimin karena sejak awal dia bisa mengingat, hanya ada Jimin disana. Anak-anak lain menyebutnya 'anak anjing Jimin' karena dia selalu mengikuti Jimin kemanapun, selalu memastikan bahwa Jimin tidak pergi jauh. Jimin bilang ini menggemaskan, itu sebabnya dia selalu membiarkan Jungkook mengikutinya walaupun terkadang dia menyuruh Jungkook untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengannya. Jungkook selalu menolak dan mengatakan kalau dia lebih senang bersama Jimin dibandingkan anak-anak lain yang tinggal disini.

Jungkook terbangun dengan napas memburu dan tubuh penuh keringat, dia sudah lupa apa yang dia mimpikan tadi dan bersyukur karena dia tidak perlu mengingatnya. Dia melihat Jimin yang masih tertidur dengan di sampingnya, kedua telapak tangannya berada dibawah pipinya. Karena terbatasnya tempat, anak-anak harus rela berbagi kamar dan kasur dengan orang lain. Jungkook pernah menolak tidur sekasur dengan anak-anak lain, dia tetap menolak sekalipun Bibi Jung membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk menurut dan tidak membuat masalah, sampai akhirnya Jimin mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan tidur dengannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuatnya mudah menerima Jimin dalam hidupnya dibanding anak-anak lain, entah itu karena sifatnya yang terlalu lembut atau hal lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Jungkook?" Jungkook sebenarnya tidak suka disaat-saat seperti ini karena hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil di mata Jimin. Dia memang jauh lebih muda dari Jimin, tapi dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Tinggi mereka bahkan sudah sama.

"Hyung, maaf sudah membangunkanmu, kau bisa tidur lagi." Tapi Jimin tidak kembali tidur, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook. Terkadang Jungkook merasa bahwa Jimin lebih mengenal dirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri, dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun dan Jimin sudah tahu ada yang terjadi padanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Kau tahu kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, bukan? Aku janji aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun." Jimin selalu menepati janjinya, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir orang lain akan mengetahui rahasianya. Hanya saja bukan itu masalahnya, dia tidak ingin Jimin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, anak kecil yang ketakutan hanya karena mimpi buruk. Jimin selalu memperlakukannya seperti bayi dan dia tidak ingin terus diperlakukan begitu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung, ini bukan masalah. Kau bisa tidur lagi, bukankah kau harus bangun pagi?" Jimin sepertinya langsung teringat akan hal itu, dia memang harus bangun pagi karena pekerjaannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi jika kau ingin-"

"Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri!" Jungkook tidak berniat terdengar sekasar itu, _damn_ , Jimin sudah peduli padanya, dia seharusnya lebih bersyukur. Dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri saat Jimin terlihat sedih, yang sudah jelas disebabkan olehnya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, meminta maaf atau apapun, tapi Jimin sudah berbisik "Baiklah" dengan pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Jungkook terdiam selama beberapa saat, dia tidak ingin Jimin menganggap hal tadi sebagai tanda bahwa dia sudah lelah dengannya karena itu _tidak benar_. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menatap punggung Jimin, dia lalu kembali tidur saat matanya mulai berat, bergumam "Maaf, hyung" walaupun dia tidak tahu Jimin mendengarnya atau tidak. Itu bukan masalah, Jimin selalu memaafkannya.

Dan dia benar, keesokan harinya, Jimin bersikap seolah-olah Jungkook tidak pernah membentaknya tadi malam. Jungkook merasa dadanya sedikit sakit karena itu.

Jungkook selalu merasa dia dan Jimin akan bersama, tidak selamanya, tapi cukup lama sampai mereka tidak bisa mengingat diri mereka masing-masing. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung pada Jimin, tapi dia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Naif memang, tapi Jungkook masih anak-anak saat itu, dia bisa memikirkan apapun tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan konsekuensi atau masalah yang akan datang nantinya. Jimin pernah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pernah merencanakan masa depan karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi Jungkook hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Harusnya dia mendengarkan Jimin.

Badai itu datang saat Jungkook baru pulang latihan lari, dia sudah lelah karena kegiatan di sekolahnya lalu ditambah latihan lari, dia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada sepatu Jimin disana karena ini belum waktunya untuk pulang, apa Jimin sengaja pulang cepat? Jungkook tidak terlalu peduli karena itu tandanya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Jimin. Beberapa hari ini Jimin terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya, jadi dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya. Dia baru sampai di dalam rumah saat mendengar suara beberapa orang - termasuk Bibi Jung - yang berbicara dengan nada marah. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia lalu memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah suara itu.

Disana - di depan kamar mereka dan beberapa anak lain - berdiri Jimin dan beberapa pengasuh panti yang sedang meributkan sesuatu, Jimin berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?!" Itu Bibi Heo, dia jarang berbicara dan melihatnya berteriak seperti itu membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak sekalipun bukan dia yang menjadi sasarannya. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat mereka memarahi Jimin, dia sudah biasa dimarahi dan dibentak pengasuh karena dia memang keras kepala, tapi tidak dengan Jimin. Dibanding yang lain, Jimin yang paling menurut dan tidak suka berbuat masalah, dia juga yang rela terus membantu panti ini disaat yang lain pergi entah kemana. Apa masalah yang Jimin buat hingga membuat mereka seperti itu?

"Kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu dosa, Jimin?! Kami sudah mengurusmu selama ini dan ini balasanmu? Mempermalukan kami? Apa kau benar-benar bodoh sehingga melakukan hal tercela seperti itu? Jawab, Jimin!"

Jimin tidak menjawab dan terus bergumam "Maafkan aku." Suaranya bergetar, isakan tangis juga terdengar membuat Jungkook merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya seolah-olah jantungnya direnggut dengan paksa. Jimin tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan, dia yakin para pengasuh itu hanya salah paham. Hal tercela apa yang bisa Jimin perbuat? Dia tidak pernah berbuat buruk pada siapapun, Jungkook bisa membuktikannya karena dia selalu mengikuti Jimin kemanapun.

"Ada banyak gadis cantik di luar sana dan kau memilih _dia_?! Kau lebih memilih mencium seorang laki-laki dibandingkan seorang gadis?!"

 _Apa?_ Jungkook tahu itu salah, dia sudah sering mendengarnya, mereka bilang hubungan sesama laki-laki itu terkutuk, tapi dia tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan itu. Apa salahnya jika Jimin ingin mencium laki-laki dan bukannya perempuan?

"Kemasi barangmu dan pergi dari sini, Jimin, kami tidak ingin kau meracuni anak-anak yang lain." Jungkook langsung menunjukkan dirinya saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Bibi Jung. Tidak, Jimin tidak bisa pergi. _Tidak bisa_.

"Hyung..."

"Jungkook?" Jimin terlihat buruk. Mata dan wajahnya basah karena air mata, dia terlihat terkejut melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jungkook mendekat, "Hyung, jangan pergi."

Jimin terisak lagi, Jungkook tidak ingin menangis walaupun matanya sudah mulai berair. Dia menatap para pengasuh dan menemukan bahwa mereka memalingkan wajah mereka. Bibi Jung berusaha terlihat keras, sekalipun Jungkook bisa melihat jika dia juga ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalian tidak bisa membuat hyung pergi."

"Jungkook-"

"Tidak!"

"Jimin, lakukan apa yang-"

"Tidak, hyung! Jangan!" Jimin tidak mendengarkan Jungkook dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamar. Jungkook mengikutinya, mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak mengambil barang-barangnya. Dia tidak peduli jika dia menangis saat itu, dia menarik tangan Jimin, memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi sekeras apapun dia menangis, memohon dan mengemis, Jimin tetap pergi.

Jungkook tetap menahan tangannya, mengancam akan ikut bersamanya dan membuat Bibi Jung berteriak padanya. Jimin menggeleng, dia melepaskan diri dari Jungkook. "Hey," ucapnya pelan diiringi suara isak tangis, dia lalu melepaskan salah satu cincinnya - itu cincin murah, Jungkook sudah menabung untuk membelikannya cincin yang lebih bagus dan mahal - dan memberikannya pada Jungkook, "simpan ini untukku, oke? Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apapun yang lebih berharga, tapi jaga ini baik-baik jika kau ingin terus mengingatku. Jangan... jangan berbuat hal bodoh, mengerti?"

Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Jungkook tidak pernah lagi mendengar tentang Jimin setelah itu. Dia mencari ke tempat kerjanya dan mereka bilang dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi disana. Dia juga mencari ke berbagai tempat yang biasa Jimin kunjungi dan semuanya nihil, tidak ada satupun tanda bahwa Jimin pernah pergi kesana. Dia hampir menyerah, tapi membatalkan niatnya setiap kali dia mengingat Jimin yang tersenyum padanya dengan kedua mata yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Nama Jimin juga tidak pernah disebut lagi, rasanya seperti dia tidak pernah tinggal disini. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi semakin menarik diri dari yang lain, dia tidak peduli lagi, tidak ada Jimin disini.

Jungkook tahu dia tidak bisa dengan mudah menemukan Jimin dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, itu sebabnya dia berusaha keras agar bisa mengubah dirinya. Dia beranggapan jika dia bisa sukses, Jimin mungkin akan menemuinya sendiri. Jimin selalu mengatakan jika dia akan menjadi pendukung nomor satu Jungkook apapun yang terjadi. Itu sebabnya dia belajar lebih giat dan fokus dengan latihan larinya. Teman-teman di sekolahnya menyebutnya _Golden Boy_ dan berakhir menjadi panggilan khasnya sampai-sampai beberapa berita di koran mengenai dirinya pun tidak luput dari panggilan itu, dia menjadi favorit banyak orang dan berhasil memenangkan banyak pertandingan. Dia juga bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke Seoul, dia pergi dengan harapan bahwa apa yang dia inginkan selama ini bisa segera tercapai; bertemu kembali dengan Jimin.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Jimin pergi tanpa jejak, dan sudah selama itu pula Jungkook menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic baru~ padahal banyak wip yang belum selesai lol ini gak di edit sama sekali (sebenernya ceritaku gak pernah di edit sih wkwk) tadi mendadak dapet ide dan rasanya tangan gatel kalau gak nulis. Ini juga baru selesai tadi dan pengen langsung publish karena udah lama gak publish fanfic. Info aja ya, disini beda umur Jimin sama Jungkook itu lima tahun, bukannya dua. Dan Jungkook itu atlit lari. Umur mereka pas pisah itu; Jungkook 14 Jimin 19.**

 **Ini Kookmin karena sebenernya aku ngeship ini duluan dibanding Yoonmin (gak penting)**

 **Ini bakal jadi twoshot, part 2 gak tau kapan publish, bisa besok bisa sebulan yang akan datang wkwk tergantung mood dan adanya kouta /nasib pengangguran.**

 **Title come from Twenty One Pilots - Holding On To You (check it out!)**


End file.
